secerts_of_grojbandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Toots
Synopsis: When Kon eats Tootin Fruit Bread causing him to release gas which sounds like a melody. Because of This Trina tries to trick him into making him a star. Can they get him back Plot: The Episode begins with A Flashback, Kon's Butt is uprising up and up and up while a song plays. How do I say "i love you" l'amour, l'amour, l'amour. * Exactly 24 Hours earlier The Band was sighing and blowing Raspberries Until Corey gets up and goes to see what Madison and Grace are up to. Corey sees that The Girls found a New Bread. What Kind of Bread is that? Corey asks. Well its A Tootin Bread. Its a purple Bread with trumpets and there is 45 loaves left. If You eat this you will get really terrible gas that sounds like a song, and may even cause whoever ate it to toot so far they fly into the air. Kon then grabs the Bread and Eats it all. Then Kon gets Bloated and Fat and Gets Bad Really Super Bad Gas that wants to Release. Everyone gasps and Maddie has to Pull Kon's Finger in order to Release the Gas. Maddie pulls his Finger and nothing happened. Kon is relieved Until The Ground starts to shake and Kon warns the Band. Watch Out I'm Blowing My Second Wind!!. Kon cringed. how do I say "i love you" l'amour, l'amour, l'amour ♪ how do I say "i adore you" j'adore, j'adore, j'adore. The song stops and Kon is back to Normal. Maddie and Grace who are half Burned start clapping. Everyone in Peaceville (expect the News) comes and cheers. What is All this Weirdness and Junk. Trina yells. Kon just sang a Perfect Symphony that blew us away. Laney yelled. Little Chubby boy You Music Blew us Away. Tamil said. Oh it wasn't me it was My Booty. Kon rubs his arm and blushes shockingly. More We Must Hear More!!. Donna shouts. But I don't think I can. Kon frowns What My Singer does not Know of Course he'll Do it. Trina lied. I Will? Kon asks. YES YOU WILL. For Full Price. Trina's Eyes turn into Money signs. Okay if you say so mean witch Kon slapped Trina. But bro we promised mom that we'd go shopping with her this afternoon Kon eats another Tootin Fruit Bread and flies away with his Sister. * Trina has Evil Plan. Kon lands in The Park. Put Me down Gross bird. Trina yells as Kon lets go. Okay we Need a Name for Your Solo Gig. That Means No bandanna that torn, No Old Clothes, No old shoes and I brought The 45 Toot Fruit Breads I stole. You Monster. Kon yelled. I got a Name. Trina got an Idea. Chubbyz Trina smiled. Trina puts gel in Kon's Hair and A green glitter Suit with his regular Shorts and Blue glitter Boots. Then Trina Make Alot of Posters on Wayne. As Everyone is here, I don't Know if I can do this. Kon whispers. Of Course You can With all that Tootin Bread inside your Belly the Only way to Blow it is to not Blow it. Trina said. Gotcha. Kon said. Kon ate a Tootin Bread and pulled his finger as The Music played. how do I say "i love you" l'amour, l'amour, l'amour ♪ "♪ however I say it, you are my love , a wonderful gift from heaven above ♪ How do I say "i love you" l'amour, l'amour, l'amou-ou-ou-r . * Wicked Fame Transition At Kon's Dressing Room, Kon looked at a photo of Kin crying. Great Chubbyz see you at the After party. Trina snaps at Kin. Yeah.... Totally.. Kin starts getting tears. Kin then goes to see Kon but gets hungry and eats the Bread and gets stuck. Wicked Fame Transition The Band go to see Kon, but are shocked to see Kon already handled it. Kon farts on Trina's face. Stop It Now.. As Trina Burst into Disgusted Diary Mode. When This Happens A Green boogery background is shown and Fart clouds swirl around her. Her face is disgusted and Trina writes in Green snot appears while geysers of Boogers appear on the stage.. The Boogery pen on fire shut down and she falls to the ground. Corey catches the Diary and sings..... 2,3,4 We are family (Oh, Woah) We are family (Woah, Yeah) Everyone can see we're together As we walk on by (and) And we fly just like birds of a feather I won't tell no lie (Oh) All of the people around us they say Can they be that close? (Oh) Just let me state for the record (we're giving love) We're giving love in a family dose We are family (Yeah) I got all my sisters with me (Woah) We are family (Yeah) Get up everybody and sing (sing it to me baby) We are family (yes we are) I got all my brothers with me (I got my brothers with me) We are family (Oh) Get up everybody and sing (sing it to me) Living life is fun and we've just begun To get our share of the world's delights (high) High hopes we have for the future And our goal's in sight (we) No we don't get depressed Here's what we call our golden rule Have faith in you and the things you do You won't go wrong This is our family jewel We are family (Yeah) I got all my sisters with me (Woah) We are family (yes we are) Get up everybody and sing (I want you to sing it to me) We are family (family, family) I got all my brothers with me (got the brothers with me, don't you know) We are family (Oh, don't you know) Get up everybody and sing (get up baby and sing We are family We are family We are family We are family We are family (family, family) I got all my sisters with me (Woah) We are family (Oh) Get up everybody and sing (get up, get up, get up, get up and sing) We are family (family, family) I got all my brothers with me (got the brothers with me, don't you know) We are family (Ah) Get up everybody and sing (Oh yeah, hey yeah, Ah) The crowds Cheered for joy. We love you Peaceville. Corey screamed. Thanks for Coming Out Everyone!! Characters: * Corey Riffin * Laney Riffin * Kin Kujira * Kon Kujira * Madison Deanglo * Grace Pendiskiza * Trina Riffin